


Breakfast On Yavin IV

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This story is for the Luke/Mara February 2015 challenge over at TFN.I had to write a Luke/Mara story with the following quote: You are just like bacon: you make everything better.





	Breakfast On Yavin IV

Mara watched a dozen or so Jedi Apprentices unload the cargo from Karrde's supply ship. Usually she tried to avoid coming to Yavin IV—Skywalker's Jedi infested planet—but the Jaban Flu took most of Talon's Karrde's pilots out of commission and she was forced to pick up extra shipments.

It was about an hour before dawn as the Jedi Apprentices unloaded the cargo in near darkness. She timed her arrival to correspond with the coolest temperatures on the jungle planet, but she could already feel the heat and humidity rising. She was relieved when the last crate was unloaded and the paperwork filled out. She locked up the shuttle and started preflight procedures. She was ready to lift off when she forgot there was a package for Skywalker in the cooler unit- a perishable item that needed to be refrigerated.

"Stang!" She powered down the ship and stalked to the ship's galley and pulled a medium sized box out of the cooler. She picked up the package and bounced it in her hands wondering what Skywalker ordered that needed to be chilled. Perhaps it was medical supplies—Force knows there's enough insect-borne illnesses on this tropical planet. The writing on the box simply said ' _To Master Skywalker'._ Her shoulders slumped as she realized she would have to deliver the item herself.

She cursed Skywalker under her breath as she lowered the loading ramp and walked down into the warm humid air. Of course no students were in sight. They must have dropped off the crates and disappeared back to their barracks. She sighed heavily as she strode over to Skywalker's quarters. "Of course it had to be a refrigerated item," she mumbled under her breath. "That means I cant just drop it off at his door and head off. Noooo, I have to get him to open the door and that means he will have an opportunity to nag me about attending his academy." She shook her head in disgust. Skywalker had become annoying with his, ' _You are not living up to your potential_ ' speeches.

She arrived to his door and braced herself for the inevitable conversation. She knocked three times and waited, and waited. As she knocked again she started to worry that she might be interrupting something. Could Skywalker be dating somebody and they were both now frantically trying to get dressed? She was about to leave when the door cracked open. Luke Skywalker's face blossomed into a bright smile upon seeing her. He opened the door fully allowing her entrance. "Mara, what an unexpected surprise. Come in."

A slight smile played on her lips as her eyes raked down his body. He was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and sleep pants with a unique pattern on them. "Nice pajama bottoms."

Luke grinned with a blush as he looked down at his clothing. "Jacen and Jaina asked my sister to get them for me."

Mara chuckled at the sight of the Jedi Master wearing sleepwear with a print pattern of little X-Wings and Tie Fighters on them. "They're cute." She meant that to come out sarcastically but her words didn't have their normal bite.

Luke gave her a toothy grin, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Thanks. You are the first person to see me in them."

Mara gave a slight nod. That comment answered the question about the possibility of another person being in the apartment. She held out his package. "I dropped off some cargo. I almost forgot about this. Your students had left, so I had to hand deliver it."

"My meat!" Luke said excitedly.

"Excuse me?"

He broke the seal to the box and pulled open the top, exposing the contents. "It is bantha bacon from Tatooine."

Mara looked at the stripes of red meat streaked with lines of white fat. "Lovely."

Luke walked over to his small kitchen area motioning for Mara to follow. "Stay, I'll cook you breakfast. This was a special treat when I was a boy. You'll love it."

Mara folded her arms across her chest as she gave him her best incredulous glare. "So you can tell people you made me breakfast. No thanks."

A confused look crossed the Jedi's face. "Why would that be a problem?"

Mara scoffed, once again surprised by his farmboy naiveté. "Because telling people you made breakfast for me insinuates I stayed the night."

"Oh," Luke said softly. "I wouldn't worry about that. I don't think anybody in the galaxy would ever believe I dated you."

Mara's jaw dropped at that comment as anger began a slow burn. "Oh, so nobody would believe the Jedi Master and hero of the galaxy would lower himself to date a former imperial." She turned and headed to the door. "Enjoy your bacon."

"Whoa! Mara. That is not what I meant."

She was shocked at the speed he could move when motivated. Before she could make it to the door he was blocking her exit. "Mara, I meant nobody would think a socially awkward, former farmer with a secondary school education could attract a woman raised in the Imperial Palace, tutored by the best educators, taught proper etiquette and in possession of such exceptional beauty."

She glowered at him for a moment before she realized he was being truthful. The galaxy's greatest hero had self-esteem issues. She was dumbstruck by his words, not knowing how to respond to such as heartfelt statement.

"Come on Mara, let me make you breakfast." He took her hand in his and led her back to the kitchen area. "I promise not to nag you about Jedi training and I swear I'll never tell anybody that I made you breakfast."

She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Fine."

Luke grinned as he set out to prepare the meal. He pulled speckled eggs out of his cooling unit, blue milk, a red juice and other items.

As the bantha bacon cooked she inhaled in the intoxicating aroma. "That smells wonderful."

Luke grinned as he flipped over the meat strips. "Everything is better with bacon."

Eventually he had a meal of eggs and bacon and the choice of milk or juice prepared. He brought over two plates stacked with food to the apartment's small dining area. Mara sat down at the table across from Luke and stared at the food for a moment before tentatively spearing the bacon with her fork and taking a bite. "Ohh, this is way better than the other types of bacon I've had."

"Thanks." Luke smiled brightly. "Surprisingly, some exceptionally tasty things come from Tatooine."

She raised an eyebrow at that comment…especially since Luke was from Tatooine. She wondered if that was a play-on-words, but quickly dismissed the thought. The naïve farmboy wasn't the type to make suggestive comments.

"So you've given up trying to lure me to this fetid world?"

Luke shrugged. "Not really. I would love it if you joined us. I truly enjoy your company." He looked up from his plate and grinned. "You are just like bacon: you make everything better." He lowered his eyes to his plate with a blush. "I just mean…" He hesitated for a long moment. "I'm not sure what I mean. I do know you get irritated when I bring up the subject of training, so I have decided not to push the issue."

She nodded uncomfortably. "Thank you."

They finished their meal in silence before Luke took the empty plates away. He turned and leaned against his kitchen counter. "Will you stay longer?"

To Mara his voice sounded sad and pleading. "No, I have to pull double shifts because of an influenza virus putting our pilots out of commission."

He nodded as he pushed himself away from the counter. "Thank you for delivering the bacon." He walked toward her, putting a hand on her shoulder as he escorted her to the entrance. "I really do miss you, Mara." As he opened the door his eyes took on a sad but determined gaze. "If you ever want me to make breakfast for you again. Just let me know." He then leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," the word tumbled out of her mouth before she could censor her answer. She walked back to her shuttle dumbfounded by their last exchange. When she arrived to her ship she turned and gazed back at the academy. "Did Skywalker just proposition me?"

She shook her head finding the idea preposterous. It was obviously another misunderstanding. And if she really thought it was a sly proposition why would she say, 'Okay' like a star-struck Jedi fangirl?

She went to the cockpit and powered up the shuttle, determined to put as much space between her and Skywalker… and those damnably cute sleep pants!


End file.
